


A Wonderful Mess We've Made

by seraphwrites (flightoftheseraph)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Lore, Biblical References, Case Fic, Dean/Cas Pinefest 2018, Depressed Castiel, Episode AU: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Hurt Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: 11.23 AU- Shortly after facing what they thought to be the end of the world, Sam, Dean and Castiel are surprised when Amara, Chuck and Lucifer vanish without a trace. With no leads in sight and the end of the world temporarily on hold while Castiel branches off on his own to investigate an leads elsewhere.When Dean calls him with a hunt that Castiel has knowledge with, a biblical case in a small town in Wyoming. Castiel agrees to tag along in an attempt to be useful. What they both don’t realize is how much more complex the case will be and how they finally be given the chance to truly talk to one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts), [Carrieosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieosity/gifts).



**Chapter 1**

 

Castiel squints down at his phone screen. There were still no messages.

 

The angel had decided to take brief refuge in a diner he had almost driven by. It was a breakfast place with warm colours and sunlight shining in through the front windows. The atmosphere was so calm that it allows Castiel to relax himself, even if it was only slightly.

 

He feels the waitress’ eyes on him -- they follow him, suspicious of his appearance and of the black coffee he orders that’s he’s not drinking. He’s been been here since the early hours of the morning, awaiting a message from Dean.

 

There had been a lead in a small town in Wyoming, Castiel had offers to take the smaller case to make things easier. It didn't really make sense to have Sam and Dean waste their time with something that probably wouldn't go anywhere anyway. It seems like he was right about that fact, considering his phone had no messages or missed calls. It had been almost a month with very little to no leads.

 

Castiel interviews witnesses in a nearby town. A field had been shorics  some farm life, the locals has been spooks quite badly and weren’t very helpful. The more questions he asks, the more he felt like it was a case of simple arson and nothing that “ _signals the end of times”_ , as the local newspapers had proclaimed.

 

The angel feels mentally tired from exploring this useless dead end, but he also feels physically worn too. Castiel  fights hard to keep from falling asleep at the table, but it’s struggle. He places his hands around the warm coffee he'd ordered.

 

Castiel sighs. He knew this lead was a dead end from the start, but a small part of him hops that there would be something here so he didn’t waste his time

 

Castiel’s phone buzzes in his coat pocket. He quickly grabs it from the table and answers it. There was some rustling from the speaker, and then Dean's voice rumble on the other side of the phone. It crackles and Castiel couldn't make out what he said.

 

"Dean?", Cas says.

 

"Yeah Cas, me and Sam are finished here but I found a lead near you, are you still in Wyoming?"

 

"Yes… that lead went nowhere, I'm certain it's just a case of arson."

 

"Okay well, hang tight -- I should be an hour or two at most."

 

Castiel leaves the diner quickly after that, waiting into the early morning light.  

 

 

Castiel opens up the creaky door of the Impala, relishing in the familiar sound as he climbs into the car. He was greets with Dean’s warm smile and the smell of breakfast food. Castiel put his seatbelt on, giving Dean an eyebrow raise, and he looks around the car only to spot the large brown bags, which he assumes are filled with the breakfast food he smells.

 

“Mornin!” Dean said with a smile and popps a piece of bacon into his mouth, chewing loudly.

 

He was usually suspicious of Dean’s good moods from how often they’re uss to cloud some underlying issue, but today the warm atmosphere of the car lessens the tension in his shoulders.

 

“How have you been, Cas?”

 

“I am doing well, Dean, how are you?”, the angel answers.

 

“I’m doing well, actually. Are you ready to hit the road, it should take us around 4 hours maybe?”, Dean said, smiling brightly.

 

“That sounds good” Castiel said. ”Where’s Sam?”

 

“Oh! He decided to stay behind, you know him and research, he thinks he would be more useful back at the bunker”. Castiel pinches his face in confusion but he nods, he’s not sure why Dean would want him to take him along. Especially since Sam would be more useful. Castiel was a little suspicious, but he brushes it off.  

 

“Did you find anything?”, Castiel asks.

 

“Nope, we finishes a case, but it was boring one,  just a simple spirit but it wouldn’t _end._ ” Dean said in annoyance, “Seems nothing to do with the possible cosmic shitshow we have on our hands”.

 

“You okay?” Dean said, staring at the angel more intently.

 

 _He hadn’t been feeling okay since Lucifer vacated his body,_ Castiel thought, but instead he says. “I’m fine Dean, just a little tired.” Castiel lies, not wanting to worry Dean at all. He had think it wasn’t exactly a complete lie.

 

It felt like a slow decline, becoming more lethargic and exhausted by the end of the day. Although he had been exhausted long before they’d descended into the cage to get Lucifer, so he assumed it was a regular feeling for him now.

 

Dean stares at him for a few seconds longer, his expression unreadable, before he goes back to explaining  again.

 

“...Well basically, the locals are pretty freaks out over all these incidents, they’re not letting local law enforcement investigate because they believe it’s _‘the end of days’_ , or whatever.”

 

Dean reaches into the backseat and tosses a newspaper onto Castiel's lap. This one declares that there had been biblical-like events in the area , as Dean had stats. It boasts various other eye grabbing headlines, such as " _will this be the end for all_ ".

 

Castiel just stares down at the black and white print. They were dates within the last week, with some going as far back as last month.

 

“These events might have a connection to Chuck’s, or maybe even something to do with Amara, possibly Lucifer too,”  Castiel says

 

“It could be a vengeful ghost, some kind of cold case, maybe it’s even just a regular person with a destructive streak.”, Dean said, flipping through a paper in his lap.

 

“I mean who knows, but it definitely sounds like something up our alley.”, Dean said with a smile. “Let’s hope it’s a lead.

 

“It does sound like it _could_ be something,” Castiel said, skimming over the papers.

 

There was a high chance of it being nothing as well. He was far more intrigued by a case that was more than just interviewing people for a dead end that would lead nowhere. Even though he was feeling exhausted, it was nice to have a case with a more solid lead. It was even better that he wasn’t left alone with his mind, Castiel thought.

 

"We’re headed to further south of here, it’s barely a town, more like a couple houses, shouldn’t take that long to get there”  .

 

"Why do you believe I can be of help here?" Castiel blurts out, already regretting how it sounds. Dean's eyes widened slightly and then his face pinches, in what the angel assumed to be offense or annoyance.

 

"I think you're good at research and this is right up your alley, possible biblical nonsense and whatnot.", Dean said.

 

Castiel narrows his eyes. "I suppose."

 

“Let’s hope it leads us somewhere”, Dean said, grabbing the container he was eating out of and finishing the last remnants of his breakfast.

 

“Time to hit the road?”

 

Castiel settled in more, the sunshine shone across the Impala’s dashboard and he squints at the brightness. Castiel trying his best not to fall asleep, as to not worry Dean even more.

 

The morning quickly fades into the midday sun, the streaks of the grass flying by were relaxing to look at but Castiel couldn’t help but feel his eyelids begin to grow heavy.

 

The angel doesn’t remember falling asleep, but instead parts of the drive vanish. The songs playing on the radio fade in and out and Castiel finds himself blinking himself harshly awake before he finally can’t keep his eyes open anymore. Castiel awoke with a start and he looks around sleepily before he got his bearings.

 

“Hey man, enjoy your nap?” It was said jokingly but for some reason, it made Castiel feel guilty. He was going to lie again, but Dean held up his hand and stops him. Something rose in Castiel’s chest.

 

“Listen Cas? What’s up with you, are you feeling okay” Dean said, and he didn’t even give the angel time to answer “How are you holding up?”

 

“I’m fine”, Castiel says dismissively.

 

“That’s not what I asked”, Dean said. “Because I thought angels didn't sleep.”

 

Castiel was slightly irritated, hearing his own words used against him, but he didn’t have a better explanation. “Since Lucifer left I have felt quite tired, and it doesn’t seem to go away. I’ve been sleeping because I think I just need rest, but there’s no time for me to do so.”

 

Dean hesitates for several seconds and Castiel could swear he was about to say something else but eventually settled on, “Well, if you’re tired...rest .”Castiel stares but he doesn’t sleep immediately.

 

The rest of the drive was long and empty, perfect to match the dreary landscape of the countryside. Castiel watches tiredly as raindrops made interesting tracks along the passenger’s side window. They’d only been driving for an hour at most and Castiel was focusing his lack of energy into keeping his eyelids open.

 

Castiel lets his mind wander, thinking about this case, because the suspicion was creeping in again. Dean hadn’t been angry with him last time they’d spoken, but they hadn’t been speaking either. They had discussed case details and small talk, but they both ignored anything too serious.

 

Castiel signs, he misses the ghostly version of the bunker’s kitchen, watching television quietly. He like he wants to go back there -- it was quiet and he didn’t have to worry about anything. The angel figures that the only reason Dean was dragging him along was because Sam was occupied back at the bunker and Dean needs  someone capable to back him up. Not an angel who was pretty much useless.

  


Castiel leans against the driver’s side window and falls asleep , the rumble of the road putting him to sleep.

 

 

Castiel awakes in the Impala parked, it was mid-morning and they'd been driving maybe an hour, he guesses. He rubs his eyes as the bright line shone from the horizon. The angel squints and looks around, it smells like gasoline and exhaust, they were at a gas station.

 

He glances and behind him, seeing Dean filling up the Impala, and he calms slightly. Castiel allows himself to wake up further, as Dean walks in the gas station to pay.

 

Castiel narrows his eyes in confusion as Dean returns, "Where are we?".

 

"I am pretty sure this is the also real stop so I figure we make one last stop.", Dean says.

 

"Yeah Sam, we're going to be headed further South", Dean says. Castiel could hear Sam's voice through the small speaker, as Dean began to explain a few more details about the case.

 

Dean nods,"Yeah I'll try to see if we find any more information when we get into town, I'll you if anything", Dean was about to hang up when he brought the phone to his ear again, listening intently,

 

"Yeah we'll be careful, call you if anything else comes up." Castiel stares at Dean, narrowing his eyes again.

 

"Sam said he's standing by, he's going to focus on the rest of the world. Chuck, Amara and Lucifer,s he’ll going to keep an eye out for anything specific that might lead to anything", Dean says

 

“Ready to leave?”, Dean says. Castiel nods and Dean drives out of the gas station with a crunch and pop of gravel.

 

Castiel felt a little better, fatigue still weighs on his mind, but he relaxes as Dean pulls away from the gas station and into further into the middle of nowhere.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Dean pulls the Impala up to the quaint townhouse, baby blue with white accents and white paneled windows. It was covered in huge amounts of foliage, and flowers seemed to flourish from every possible spot. The petals seemed to feature every single colour of the rainbow, and Castiel couldn't help but stare, enraptured by their beauty as Dean stops the car near the drive.

 

"Hm, this doesn't seem suspicious, does it?”, Dean asked sarcastically. “The entire city goes to shit, but this house looks like the cover of a freaking magazine."

 

"It does seem peculiar," Castiel agreed, still captivated by the beauty of the house. "What are you thinking?"

 

"I don't know...witch maybe, one with a sense of humour? Could also be a tulpa of some sort?", Dean says

 

Castiel could hear a whine radiating in his skull -- it sounded like angel radio, but it was fuzzy and hard to understand. He couldn't quite piece his thoughts together

 

"Dean, what are we pretending to be? I think the locals will become wary of us if we attempt to impersonate the FBI.", Castiel says. Dean is wearing his normal jacket with plaid underneath, instead of his usual FBI attire.

 

"I've already got that covered, we're just lost, looking for directions and a place to stay. Interested in cross country travel maybe or small towns.”

 

“If we can find a place to hunker down we can set up base and hopefully we won't be noticed much.", Dean say. Castiel nods -- that sounded like a plausible cover.

 

Dean got out of the car and walked up to the bright red door of the house. A colourful wreath decorated the door and Castiel couldn’t help but notice how the tiny buds of flowers were intertwined through the wreath.

 

Dean knocks with a dull thud, while Castiel waits patiently, staring down at the worn wood of the deck.

 

No answer was forthcoming, and Dean swore under his breath. Castiel peered behind the bright white blinds that were slightly ajar, his stomach dropped.

 

It was hard to see with the lack of light but he could see sigils, made of blood or some similar substance. “ _Dean,_ ” he says, and Dean joined him, staring at the blood covered walls.

 

“Hmm... looks like it’s extreme measures,” he says, and before Castiel can even register a thought of what that might mean, Dean pulls out his pistol and shoots the lock off.

 

Dean sneaks into the house and Castiel carefully follows behind, trying his best to avoid the remnants of the door.

 

The inside was just as decorated as the outside, the walls were painted bright blue, the furniture was all bright white and it smelled like cinnamon. It looked like someone still lived here, but the dust that clung to everything indicated otherwise.

 

Castiel focused his gaze on the further living room wall, the furniture was cleared away to the outside walls. The sigils on the walls were clearly made of blood, as Castiel peered closer he realized it was Enochian scrawled all over the ways, but it was hard to read.

 

Castiel crept around the room more. It was an open space turned into a living area. The hallway was decorated with various photos leading to the back of house. The two front windows were clean, but all the adjoining walls were completely covered with sigils and ancient writings.

 

"Any idea what this says?" Dean asked from behind him, causing Castiel to jump -- he hadn’t heard Dean come up behind him.

 

Castiel stepped closer and studied the Enochian more, but it didn't appear to be complete sentences or spells. Nothing even ominous, it was just singular words.

 

"Yes, it's not anything in particular, it's just words that have no real relation. I can take a better look at it later to make sure." Castiel fished for his phone to take a picture just in case.

 

“There isn’t anything else in the other rooms?”

 

Dean just shook his head, “Mostly empty, there’s a second floor but I didn’t make it up there yet.”

 

Castiel thought for a seconds, staring back at the writing on the walls. “Dean, how old were those newspapers?”

 

“A month at most, maybe couple weeks?” Dean says as he shone his flashlight and gun at a particularly dusty corner of the room stacked with furniture.

 

Castiel thought for a second -- it certainly didn’t add up. It didn’t make sense that everyone had been able to leave in a week's time, and it gave them no clues as to where they would have gone to.

 

“Well, let’s see if there’s any clues upstairs. Whoever made all this lovely artwork clearly got hell out of town, they must have left something behind,” Dean says, pulling out his gun again and leading the way.

 

Castiel walked carefully behind, but as they reached the stairs Dean swore as the wood seemed give. Castiel stared at Dean. The stairs looked like they wouldn’t hold both of them and Dean pocketed his gun.

 

“I’ll be back”, Dean says, he climbs the stairs quickly, Castiel glares at the stairs, his grip tightening on his angel blade.

 

Castiel waits anxiously as he hears doors open and close and Dean’s footsteps echo from upstairs. Dean quickly descends the stairs again, one board nearly drops out from under his feet and his swears loudly.

 

“Shit”, Dean says, brushing dust off his jeans. “There’s nothing up there but a bunch of dust and a lot of spiders.” . Castiel nods.

 

Castiel grips his angel blade more tightly again as they floor creaks under his feet as they walk outside in the sunlight and towards the next house.

 

 

The next house is very the same as the first, it has the same interior design and a very similar layout. They split up again and find nothing, but this house is lacking the bloody Enochian writing. The first floor is bare of any clues.

 

The stairs curved slightly, leading to a small landing area with about three rooms. Two of the doors facing them were slightly open, fight filtering through the gap in the bottom that shone across the worn floorboards. The last door was completely closed.

 

The sound of their footsteps and the creaking of opening and closing doors. Castiel follows behind Dean closely as they ascend the creaky stairs of the house.

 

Dean points his flashlight and gun up the stairs and whips it around, stirring up clouds of dust in the darkness. The angel coughs as cloud of dust made its way into his nostrils.

 

Castiel jumps as Dean kicks the left door in suddenly , it floods the entire upstairs hallway with the outside light. The sun shone awfully in his eyes and he felt like he was constantly on edge.  He was relying on Dean’s guidance and judgement as he followed behind like a shadow.

 

Castiel approached the right door, while Dean walked into the other room. The angel opened the door,brandishing his angel blade outward just in case, but was met with a very disappointing sight It was  another dust filled room that had once held furniture.

 

Castiel peered around the small room, a small window offered the only light into the room, he tried his best not to breathe as much. He coughed and quickly closed the door, defeated. Castiel just sighed -- it was dead end after dead end, it seemed, and he could hear Dean swear from the other room. It must be just as barren.

 

“Did you find anything, other than dust and a more spiders, _shit!_ ”, Dean swore and swiped in front of his face, presumably at a cobweb. Castiel shook his head.

 

“No, this place seems like it hasn’t the light of day...or anything for a few years”

 

“Well we still figure out what’s behind door number 3,” Dean says with a smirk. He tries the door, but it doesn’t budge. Dean goes for his gun again, presumably to shoot the lock off again, but Castiel steps forward.

 

“Dean, _move_ ,” Castiel ordered. As soon as he grabs the door knob he feels a shock and pulls his arm back cursing. Then he notices the Enochian carved into the metal.

 

“Cas?”, Dean says concerned, he grabbed the angel’s arm. Castiel clenched his teeth, “I’m okay, but I can’t-t open it”. He stuttered.

 

“S’okay”, Dean says, his eyes full of concern and kindness. I can grab the lock pick from the car”, Dean descended the stairs. Castiel stared at the offending lock, how ridiculous that he couldn’t open to it. It wasn’t until Castiel peered closer that he noticed the Enochian.

 

“Dean”, Castiel says.

 

“What?”, Dean says.

 

“It’s warded”

 

“Oh”, Dean says. “Why would they bother warding a door--,” Dean says as he started to pick the lock, “--if we can just unlock it?”. After several minutes, the door swung open and Dean smiles proudly.

 

Castiel glanced  at the room, it was the size of a small bathroom or a small office. The walls were far less dusty than anything else in the house. But this room was piled with papers and on the walls there was a similar blood spattering the first house.

 

In the center of the room there are more books and papers, journals stacked up and in the surrounding giant burn marks, in the shapes of wings.

 

“Well, shit”, Dean says, pulls out his gun. Castiel instinctively.

 

Castiel peered closely as he stepped forward, there wasn’t a body either, but the black wing marks ingrained in the flood boards and wallpapers were clear indicators an angel had died here. Castiel bent down, careful not to smudge the black ash that marked the floor.

 

The journals appeared to be filled with text, both Enochian and English, and some were open to random pages, others had been scorched from the angel perishing on some pages. Dean watched silently behind him.

 

“Whoever died here.. We’ll find out whatever did it in within these pages, or I hope we do.”, Castiel says, picking up a handful of books. Dean nodded, bending down to grab some of the books, but quickly taking a picture of the scene before he did.

 

Dean sighed as he looked around the room, but he didn’t say anything. Castiel looked around, grabbing a handful of journals and walking towards the car.

 

 

Castiel stood in front of the third house, this was the last one they had to search through and they had more than enough clues to search through already.  

 

Dean was walking around the perimeter of the house, just as rickety and rustic as first two  they saw. After the blood splattered walls in the first, then the warded door in the second, Dean thought it was a good idea to check the outside of the third for anything else.

 

There wasn't a lot of area to search but it was still a lot of ground to cover with absolutely no witnesses to talk to. It wasn't like Dean, or even Castiel himself, had not gone into a case with not of details but even this situation seemed like a rarity.

 

They'd both agreed that it was easier for one of the them to check the houses and then they could both go in and sweep through them and hopefully they could clear each house before nightfall.

 

Castiel still couldn't erase the feeling of uneasiness. The angel had even checked angel radio and had heard nothing of interest -- though it petrified him to delve too deeply into it for fear of hearing his own name screamed and possibly alerting any of his brothers and sisters to his location.

 

Castiel started when Dean tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up in surprise -- Dean had taken his suit jacket off, and considering they didn't have to really pretend to be FBI, it made perfect sense. His eyes were brighter in the harsh sunlight, he was squinting.  

 

"I think it's clear, honestly. There doesn't appear to be anything too useful. I think we should still get through each house, but quickly,  just in case… I don't know. It's just creepy." Dean says and Castiel nodded in agreement.

 

"Okay, Dean, let's go.", Castiel says.  

 

Castiel looked at the next house, far more broken down and less lighter than the first. It was as if somehow it was a faded version of the blue house. It had foliage too but it was wilted and dying. Browning and rotting, this one not decorated with bright flowers but instead rotten plants that stuck out against the house with a putrid yellow. Castiel titled his head, squinted as the sun shone into his eyes.

 

This time, the door swung in easily, squeaking on worn hinges. From there they both split up and , it was easy to search the house. A quick observation told them that there wasn't a basement like the other houses, Dean took the upstairs,while Castiel searched the main floor. The floor creaked under his shoes and Castiel held his angel blade at his side as his scanned the dusty room.

 

It was much more abandoned looking than the first house since it was mostly empty, but there hung some personal items scattered around, covered in dust.

 

Old furniture pushed into corners and a never ending stream of dust, light filtered in through the torn curtains and shone on the ruined floors.

 

There was a main room like the first house, then several rooms that branched off one another. Castiel looked in both directions seeing nothing, he goes right. Castiel walked into what he supposed was the living room, and he tried to take a step to look closer at a painting before a pang echoed through his skull, he winced.

 

Castiel freezes. He glanced around the room in a panic, looking for Dean.

 

" _Dean!_ " Castiel bellowed. He grabbed at the side of his head, the noise was worsening.  

 

Castiel could instantly hear crashing from somewhere, followed by rapid footsteps down a staircase he couldn't see. Dean had his gun raised, but he pointed it down as he saw that Castiel was stuck standing in the middle of the room. His expression quickly changing from something of concern to confusion.

 

"What happened?", Dean says

 

"Something’s. _._ wrong", the angel says.

 

“What?”, Dean asked, eyes wide, still pointing his gun around.

 

A rumble echoed through his head , it sounded similar to angel radio but it had a much sharper ring than any of this brothers and sisters speaking. Castiel felt himself grow dizzy again.

 

He grabbed at his head, crying out in pain, the noise grows louder and louder. Castiel fell to his knees, crying out in pain.

 

Dean is over to him in an instant, a firm hand on his shoulder to steady the angel. The angel feels blood fill his mouth, pain surging in his chest.

 

 _“Dean..”_ , Castiel muttered.

 

“Cas, hey buddy c’mon!”, Dean is shaking him. Then he sees the blood. Castiel’s head falls back.

 

Castiel feels reminiscent of when Naomi had been manipulated him and drilled into his head. He couldn’t move, it felt like he could only watch.  

 

“Cas?! Don’t do this!”, Dean practically wailed. “Not again!”. Whatever this is still has his hold on him so he can’t really move, he falls over limb on Dean.

 

“Shit _shit shit_ ”, Dean holds his jacket to Castiel’s nose. The angel spitting up more blood, a low whine escaped his lips. The loud shrieking inside his skull was excruciating.

 

“Cas?! Hey man wake up!”, Dean has the angel’s face in his hands.

 

“Cas?”, Dean calls again, but it feels far away. Castiel fights against it, holding it far away so it cannot excess his power. The voice screams in his head, but it’s easier to shake it off and force away once Castiel curls around his grace protectively. Castiel’s eyes shine brilliantly as he opens them, his true voice shaking the floorboards of the old house. The mysterious creature silenced, retreating back to where it came from.

 

Castiel huffed in relief, clenching his head in pain. Dean hands were on him, shaking him.

 

Castiel blinked his eyes open, Dean’s eyes were filled with tears and a faint red trail of blood dripped from his ears, “D-dean?”, Castiel asked shakily.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, tears dripping down his face freely now, “H-hey are you good?”. Castiel nods shakily.

 

Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s arm as he swayed slightly, “Sorry”, Castiel mumbled, the tang of blood still fresh on his tongue, his head throbbed sharply.

 

Dean’s face pinched in bewilderment, “For what?”

 

“Your ears”, Castiel says simply and Dean scoffed loudly, shaking his head. He turned away, like he wanted to say something, he hesitated, then shook his head again.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll be good, let’s get you back to the car.”, Dean carried Castiel onto his shoulders and they made their way outside to the Impala.

 

 

Dean opened the passengers’ side and carefully maneuvered Castiel into it.

 

Castiel waited, his head felt much better, but he had no idea what that had been.

 

Dean looked at him -- the sun was setting outside and it made his eyes look a much darker green, but Castiel could see they were filled with genuine worry, which confused him.

 

"Are you okay, though?", Dean says. “What the hell was that back there?”, his voice still sounded stricken and Castiel blinked, slightly surprised.

 

“I think-it was..I don’t what it was..,”, Castiel says he stared at Dean, the hunter’s eyes were filled with worry again as Castiel spoke, “Whatever killed that angel upstairs”. Dean swallowed and nodded.

 

“Right..well I think we’re down we just need to find a place to hunker down for the night and we can figure the rest out tomorrow.”, Castiel agreed, he didn’t even try to hide how exhausted he was.

 

“Let’s head out, I saw another building we can settle into it’s a couple minutes down the road”, Castiel nodded as he leaned against the windows, the cool surface as Dean drove down the road.

 

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

There wasn’t much else to the city other than the initial street with the houses and an abandoned restaurant. It looked like it was some sort of restaurant place based on the faded neon sign affixed to the front. The faded and ancient look of the building looked even more exhausted in the sunny afternoon.

 

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot and shut it off, pocketing the keys. “I sent Sam a couple of messages, no clue if they made it there”, Dean says begrudgingly.

 

“There’s pretty much no signal anywhere”. Castiel nodded, it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary  based on their location, but it was worryingly still.

 

“We should probably stop here for the night, hopefully there’s no curses or rogue angels, or ghosts..”, Dean says bitterly as he opened the door and climbed out of the Impala.

 

Castiel sighed as he opened the door of the Impala, staring the in the distance as a slight breeze blew past. The angel stared into the waving grass that surrounded the restaurant. The landscape seemed endless, coloured in various yellows and faded golden tones.

 

The crunching sounds of the gravel was all he could hear besides the wind. Dean walked up to the door, removing his jacket and he covered his arm as he smashed the door. He reached in and unlocked the door, shaking some of the glass off his coat.

 

“Wait, one second.” Dean says, Castiel pausing mid-stride, his angel blade in his hand already.  

 

Dean steps through the door with his gun and flashlight again, shining it into the darkness of the empty and deserted building. Castiel waited and watched nervously as Dean walked past each window before he turned around and headed back out. Several tense moments later Dean emerged, rubbing debris from his hair.

 

“It seems clear, just wardings and we should be good”, Dean yelled back to Castiel.

 

Castiel walked into in the restaurant now, his shoes crunching on broken shards of glass, the inside was just as dusty as the houses had been. The only light filtered in through the windows and highlighted the streams of dust floating in the air.

 

“Seems good a place as any right?”, Dean says, looking around, Castiel nods, “

 

There were empty booths, all covered in dust as well, and Castiel coughed as he inhaled. But it was relatively in better shape, despite being haggard, it was a place they could stay and that was better than anything.

 

Dean was quick with his warding and before long the entire room had been covered in ancient writings and various enochian symbols and wordings, all in bright red paint. Some symbols Castiel knew weren't related to anything angelic and assumed Dean had just been going from memory and putting anything he could remember would keep any evil out.  
  
"That should do it", Dean smiles, satisfied with his work. Castiel looked at the red paint in that now decorated the restaurant’s faded paint. “Good”, he said.

  
‘Okay, I’m going to grab the rest of the journals from the car”, Dean says. Castiel sits in one of the booths, which is surprising comfortable and the angel opens up the first journal and begins to read.

 

 

Castiel sits into the restaurant booth and watches as the sky fills with dark heavy clouds and rain droplets begin to appear on the dirty windows.  

 

He flips open the journal he's reading from, it's one of the first journals, dated several years ago. Sachial had arrived into the this cluster of houses after the Fall, he chose the spot because it was quiet and out of the way.

 

"There is unlikely to be any other angels here, I'm fairly scared and I'm glad I found this place but somehow I think this is too good to be true".

 

The writing descends into the angel's daily activities as he tries to hide himself from angel attacks, hunters and various other dangers. Castiel feels a pang of empathy, knowing how it feels to have the entire world after him.

 

The first count of the creature is mentioned but Sachiel talks about it in brief passages, and he never goes into specific details. Castiel stares slightly annoyed, he reads through the first journal front to back and there's almost nothing that can help them.

 

The second journal is even more general, it's more of a daily log or even a diary of the wayward angel. Castiel sighs as he reads through countless pages of useless information and the angel feels his head ache from all the reading.

 

The sky rumbles quietly outside, Castiel watches from the booth he’s sitting in. The atmosphere seemed so isolating, but also so welcoming and relaxing. There’s still light streaming in from outside the dusty curtains was greyish and Castiel looked outside the window to see dark clouds forming and beginning to swirl together.

 

They both had been reading for a couple hours now, the silence was comforting and despite the pressure to extract information and focus on the case, Castiel finds the reading was soothing.

 

He couldn’t help but get absorbed in the angel’s written words, whose name he learned was Sachiel. Castiel tried to recall if he had met the angel before but he didn’t recognize the name immediately

 

Castiel is reading yet another journal on botany, he was growing tired of the meaningless information but on the off chance there was another specific they had to read nearly 15 journals. They had began quite interesting then quickly tapered off into general information that was less than helpful.

 

He had read through most of the journals, all of which up until that point had been in English, but he noticed Dean looking confused at the journal in front of him.

  
He flipped the pages carefully and saw it was in Enochian as well, like all the writings on the walls. Dean handed him his phone and he saw a picture with the light blue paint that he’d seen at the old house.There was also the pictures of the room with the charred wings as well. Castiel peered carefully at the photos.  

  
“So maybe this angel…”, Dean began.

 

“ _Sachiel_ ”, Castiel supplied.

 

“Right, Sachiel decorated the first room with this nonsense, I mean it has to relate somehow, unless he went mad or something”, Dean says, confused. “There’s still a chance it could be a bunch of utter crap… but it could also lead us somewhere useful.”

  
"I don't know..." Castiel said, "...these journals are nonsensical, but not the ramblings of someone with a lost mind. Sachiel just talks and it just talks about weather and some of them talk about gardening. But nothing is related to his death or what might have killed him.”  
  
Dean nodded, still confused, he sighed, "Anything from that Enochian from the first room?"

 

There are several words, “Well Dean some of it is just phrases broken up, it sounds vaguely like it could be a quote perhaps”, Castiel said.

 

“There’s a couple words like  MICAMA, which means look **.** EOL, which means look. UGEAR, which means strength. ALONUSAHI, which means power..hmm”, Castiel pauses, Dean is staring at him intently, nodding. When he looks up, Dean is just staring at him, in his eyes, the afternoon sun shines across his face.

 

“What is it?”, Castiel asks, Dean blinks and the angel swears he can see a light blush rise to the hunter’s cheeks, “Um nothing, what does it say?”.

 

Castiel looks away, back the journal, reading further he notices something, “There’s one complete phrase here… ERM TOTZA NAPEA, which means “with his sword”. It trails off a bit here...”, Castiel tilts his head he can’t make out the rest of the bloody writing very well, the photo is clear but he still can’t see that well.

  


Dean stares, his expression growing serious, “What about the....umm…. The second house, how are you holding up from that?”

 

Castiel gave Dean with an annoyed expression, “Dean I am fine, I chased whatever it was away but it still didn’t tell me anything useful.” The angel says, Dean nods but he still looks worried.  Dean nodded but he still looked worried.

 

Castiel considered it for a moment. Outside the afternoon  sun transformed into a clear overcast and there was a rumble in the distance. Castiel kept thinking he was missing something, but he couldn't think of what it was.

 

Castiel finally stumbled upon the last journal, dated from another a month ago, right when Amara and Chuck disappeared.

 

“Dean listen to this part.”, Dean looks up.  
  
Castiel starts to read aloud  further, _"The light was bright against the grass, it glowed golden and shone like the sun, the weather seems to be related to our troubles and in fact it seems that the more I notice the weather, the more it seems to change."_

 

Castiel begins to read aloud now, Dean looked up from where he'd been waiting patiently. "I _t appears that whatever might be out here had awoken but I am determined to place it at peace for our own sakes, it is not like that of the "before" times but is a beacon in the darkness, though it doesn't does not bring this light but takes it and it shines from within and is only seen by those who can see what cannot normally be seen_ ".  
  
Castiel considers it for a second, a couple creatures came to mind. A faded memory surfaced, Dean and himself, covered in dirt the wind practically sweeping them both off their feet. Throwing Dean’s hand, wanting him to go, Castiel shuddered at the memory. There were creations that couldn't even be held there, some that almost went extinct on Earth.  
  
Castiel tripped over the Enochian words as they descended slowly into nonsense, a first for these journals. The writing become more and more erratic. Castiel scratched his head, he was certain these words made sense together and they connected somehow, but in his tired state he wasn't able to recall the connection.

 

 _This_ was the reason Dean had brought him along on this hunt and it was the only thing he couldn’t get right. He put his head in his hands.

 

Castiel feels a sense of stubbornness, he's certain he's missed something, and he picks up the Enochian written book.

 

He rereads again and he's looks out for anything, the Enochian blurs and Castiel rubs his eyes to clear them and the angel grumbles and sighs. But again he sees nothing. Castiel loses track of him until Dean returns with a sandwich on his hands and two bottles of water. "Did you find anything?", he asks taking a bite.

 

"No, it just...goes to ramblings after that, but we have characteristics at least. We can eliminate what we know starting with Biblical creatures seems to be the wise choice". Castiel said. “It does mention the summoning spell there's not much, but we have no idea what we're summoning or how to even kill it"  
  
"Right, so tall, bright, can kill, doesn't leave much of a trace outside of the artifacts we'd found near the remains". What does that leave?"  


Castiel looks questioningly at Dean, "I packed food," Dean says defensively. Dean offers the second water bottle to Castiel as he opens the first, "Do you want any?".

 

Castiel blinks in surprise. "No Dean I'm okay, thank you though and to answer your question, no it's nonsense. It does make sense how he would write so much and not mention anything related to his death."

 

"Maybe he died before he could write it." Dean finishes his food, "Or maybe it got destroyed, either way we should rest for the day."

 

Castiel sighs, "You're right, what are we going to do from here."

 

"We'll figure it out, we always do.", Dean says smiling, "I'll see if Sam responds tomorrow, he could help too."

 

Castiel weariness returns, maybe Dean was right and the sleep would refresh his mind. He wasn't sure if they were both missing something obvious or if they were actually missing a piece to solve this case. He squinted at the journals, thinking, there had to be something they could offer.

 

Dean settled into one of the other booth, the rain was still pelting the windows and making neat tracks along the window.  
  
Castiel’s head was becoming clouded and he could feel a headache forming just behind his eyes. He recognizes the feeling of his eyelids becoming heavier and suddenly he wasn't staring at the writing from the journals, but the bunker’s kitchen instead. Castiel tilts his head in confusion.

 

Castiel stepped in the kitchen and he noticed the soft sounds of his shoes on the floor. It seemed lighter somehow, the entire room had a brightness to it and Castiel looks with a confused expression at the walls.

 

The kitchen was completely clean, Castiel even noted that his television that he’d found in the another room was absent as well and he squinted his eyes. He stood in the centre of the room and he turned around. Castiel stood waiting to either wake or for something to happen, for the first time in his existence feeling an intense impatience. It was extremely rare that he would dream as well.

 

There was a howling in his ears, faint at first, but getting louder and Castiel felt the urge to cover his ears. The underneath the sharp whining there were words that the angel could barely make it out.

 

Castiel looked at the white walls of now, the loud angelic shrieking got louder as a glowing seemed to erode itself into the white bricks. The writing glowed on the walls brightly with the message, but as Castiel turned to look it seemed to blur madly and the room spun along with it. The mysterious roaring seemed to echo throughout the bunker’s kitchen. Castiel watched as the lettering in the kitchen began to vanish.

 

It faded slowly and the Castiel found that he was no longer in the kitchen but instead standing marshy waters that lapped gently as his knees. The screaming had stopped and he felt himself waking up.

 

All the light had vanished and Castiel whipped his head around in fear, there was nothing around him. Only when he turned his head back did he noticed red eyes glowing at him in the dark. The marshy water, waded at his ankles, Castiel stared into the darkness

 

He squinted hard on the glowing eyes and focused on waking up. He could hear a faint voice calling to him, which he assumed was Dean's. He feels something shaking him awake and he shot up, blinking rapidly.

 

Dean was staring at him with wild eyes, “Cas are you good?”

 

Castiel blinks harshly, it’s morning now, the light is shining brightly into his eyes, he rubs his eyes, looking away from Dean’s questioning gaze.

 

“I’m fine.” He said, averting his eyes from Dean’s.

 

“You sure, are you sure that you’re okay from-”, Castiel cut him off, “Yes, Dean I told you I already _I am fine,_ it was just a dream.”, Castiel says, irritated at he rubs his head in frustration.

 

Castiel hadn't been able to make much of anything from what he'd heard, or if the entire dream was just nonsense. But he felt like he was on the cusp, he thought back to Dean’s Bible suggestion, he knew all the books by heart but somehow all the information swarmed into a useless mess. Castiel stared helplessly at the journals. All the symbols and letters blending together in front of him. He cursed loudly.

 

"Dean!" Castiel can't believe it hadn't occurred to him yet, the drawings. Dean jumped, his eyes wide, “What?!”

  
Dean looked up from another book he's written. "Behemoth!".  
  
"What?" He said, "It could be a Behemoth! The description matches the accounts from Sachiel!”, Castiel says.  "It must have been hidden from this realm somehow, explains the writings in these journals.”  
  
"That's comforting", Dean grumbles. "Okay how do we axe it?"  
  
Castiel looks down and thinks, trying to recall the information, "Well we only need an angel blade according to the texts, and Sachiel’s mentions how he summoned it near the end, or how to attempted to summon it”, Castiel corrects. The journals detailed several ingredients in the second to last entry, angel blood, human blood and holy oil.

 

Dean smirks, “Well we lucked out there”.

 

Castiel continues as he realizes, “It must have attacked him then I guess, knowing he was coming after it.”, Dean nods in response.

 

“He must have been keeping it trapped here, but it kept him hostage as well and...”. Castiel tapers off. D\

 

“Whatever happened with Amara and Chuck spooked everything, it’s no coincidence this thing killed him recently.”, Castiel says. Dean nods, staring out into the now light outside.

 

Dean grabs his duffel bag. “You ready to go?”.

 

Castiel nods, looking at the journals on the scratched surface, “Yes.”

 

“Good.”, Dean nods and heads out to the car.

  
****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  
Castiel admires the grass and the way it practically glows under the setting sun. He glances at Dean, his face is somewhat serious as they drive. The angel wonders what Dean might be thinking, they really only have the slightest clue of how to summon this creature or better yet what to do when they do summon it. Dean had figured that they should keep driving until they found a decent place away from town.    
  


The angel figured if the being was absorbing energy from nature it had a unlimited resource and it had clearly gotten unhappy with the townsfolk so it wasn’t mindless and wouldn’t just let either Dean or Castiel stab it. It didn’t want to found, hence the murders, and the only angel in town had alerted the world of its presence had paid for that choice. They had to deal with it soon before it decided to venture elsewhere.    
  
Castiel blinked as he realized they’d pulled up beside a motel, they’d been driving for only a couple minutes and it appeared they had run into small town from the looks of it. Castiel starred in bewilderment, didn’t Dean want to drive away from people.    
  
“Dean, what are we doing here?”, Castiel asked   
  
Dean had his duffel and he looked pointedly, “Listen this thing is still following us but it won’t show itself, clearly it likes to stay hidden, we can bide your time and increase our chances. Plus I really want to sleep on an actual bed at one night at least. We can stock up and prepare everything here”

 

Castiel squinted his eyes and stared at Dean, as much a risk this was, if they charged without much strength it would be risky.    
  
Dean parks at the side of the motel, the sun still reflected off the peeling blue paint of the motel. In the distance, the day slowly melts away and the breeze picks up even more.

 

“What?”, Castiel asks, Dean clears his throat.”Nothing”, he says they stare at each for a very seconds and then Dean breaks the stare, climbing out of the car.    
  


 

Castiel is happy to enter the motel, it's nothing special and smells stuffy, but it's comforting. Dean lays his duffel bag on one of the beds and tosses his keys on the wooden dresser. 

 

Castiel reaches for his phone in his pocket, because something stuck out to him. His mind is foggy as he tries to recall the connection.

 

"Dean, those words I found out where it's from!", Dean raises his eyebrows in interest looking over the angel's shoudler at the screen.

 

"A bible verse?", He asks.

 

"Yes Behemoth were mentioned in the Bible, I couldn't recall the exact words but they I thought they went extinct, apparently not.

 

Castiel swallows harshly, "Um I had a dream yesterday." Dean's head snaps up from his phone. His eyes narrow as he stares at Castiel. 

 

"The Behemoth, it's what attacked me back yesterday, and then I dreamt about it". The angel admits, Dean huffs, in what Castiel assumes is annoyance, but his expression is unreadable. 

 

"But what I do know, he mentioned trying to summon it and it must have killed him after that, one of those times, because that's where the journals stop.", Castiel concludes. Dean nods. 

 

"Right so how we kills it with a sword.. like angel blade?", Dean says. Castiel nods. “Awesome.”, Dean says

 

Dean says, “Well we have the rest of the day, I say we relax for a bit and attack at sunset.”, Castiel nods, it’s probably best if they rest.

 

The day passes quickly, Dean tries to reach Sam again with no luck and he curses. Castiel sits down on one of the beds and watches TV and he actually feels a little bit relaxed, despite the setting. He gets absorbed into the nature documentary

 

Dean sits in the other bed and gets absorbed into the television, and Castiel feels a sense of happiness, the silence is comforting and he enjoys it after being alone for so long.    
  


The day passes quickly, Dean tries to reach Sam again with no luck and he curses. Castiel relaxes and watches TV and he actually feels a little bit relaxed, despite the setting. He gets absorbed into the nature documentary

 

Dean sits in the other bed and gets absorbed into the television, and Castiel feels a sense of happiness, the silence is comforting and he enjoys it after being alone for so long. 

 

The day slowly passes and Castiel looks outside and realizes it's almost near sunset, they agreed to set out around sunset so they wouldn't draw attention but it would be good to leave before they lost too much light.

 

Castiel looks over to realize Dean is gone, he panics for several seconds. He gets up, and the motel door opens. Dean is holding a jar of holy oil. 

 

"Ready to go?", Dean asks, Castiel nods. 

  
He sits down on the bed as Dean carried the rest of the bags in. “Okay I’m going to see if we can find anything decent to eat but first,” Dean says holding up a can of red paint.   
  
“Dean I can do the warding this time if want go get something to eat” Dean eyed him skeptically, “Okay I’ll just be up the street’. Castiel realized that they had no way to communicate with each other in case anything went wrong. “I’ll be quick”, Dean added, grabbing his gun.  

 

Castiel watches the sun drifted towards the horizon and the day was taken over by night. The angel quickly covers the motel room in any wardings he think might help against the Behemoth.     
  


Dean comes back and eats, Castiel researches in silence. They have until as late as tomorrow morning to begin to prepare to summon this creature. Dean sighs.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah hey you good?”, Dean asks. Castiel nods. 

 

“Listen, Cas”. Now that Dean had the angel’s attention he stood, rolling the hem of his shirt between his fingers anxiously, “We need to talk”

 

“Because we’ve been dancing around this conversation the past day, hell the past few weeks even”, Dean says

 

“What do you want to say Dean? Do you want me to explain to you my exact reasoning for it?”, Castiel said, staring directly at Dean, Dean’s gaze didn’t change only his eyes narrowed. The angel didn’t even realize why he was angry. He didn’t know anymore. 

 

The anxiety from this battle they were blindly walking into didn’t, he was grumpy and sore and tired. His head still ached from fatigue, plus the Behemoth messing with his head yesterday isn’t helping matters much either. 

 

“Fine Dean I will admit to you I haven’t been doing well and maybe,” It’s been years of being ignored when I needed help”. Dean looked like he was about to say something but Castiel stopped him. “No, I’m not done”

 

“Every time I’ve tried to help no one cares  and no one knows what toll that can  _ take _ Dean. No matter what actions I take I cannot win Dean, I always lose and I lose alone and I suffer _ alone _ !”.

 

“Lucifer was my last shot, he was my last hope and I was disgusted with it Dean, absolutely disgusted with myself.

 

“I was tired Dean, tired of the failures and all the mistakes I’ve made. It hurts to see all the lives I’ve taken and all the destruction I’ve caused and the mess I’ve made. I just wanted to be useful again.” 

  
Castiel felt himself shaking from the weight of his own words. He felt tears streaming from his eyes and he went to wipe them them. He could feel himself flush and the angel covered his face to hide his crying. 

 

Castiel wiped the remaining tears, cursing himself for being so weak in front of Dean.  But the angel was met with Dean's shocked expression, he was almost frozen as he watched Castiel. 

 

Castiel averted his eyes in shame, wiping the last of his tears but he could already feel more build up in the corner of his eyes. 

 

Dean began to step forward and Castiel didn't know what to do and it was Castiel's turn to be frozen. Dean embraced him and the angel felt even more lost. He felt himself want to cry even more and he felt the tears fall even more freely now that Dean was hugging him and he couldn't even raise his arms to hug back. Castiel was just so exhausted and ready to give up, he had been for ages now. 

 

"Listen Cas", Dean's voice rumbled next to his ear and Castiel froze, he didn't realize he was was mumbling and crying loudly over Dean trying to talk. Dean let go and put a hand on the angel's shoulder. 

 

"Cas?", Dean asks again, Castiel nods, looking up at Dean with tears in his eyes. 

 

"I know and nothing I am going to say is ever going to fix or make up for it, but I wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened in Hell, ..with Lucifer." Dean sighed, to collect himself the angel presumed.

 

"I was scared, I didn't know what to say to you, when Lucifer...I felt like you were already dead." Dean said, and Castiel despite himself felt guilt, for having caused that pain but he allowed him to stop crying and focus on Dean's words instead. 

 

"I was driving myself insane because we were trying to find you and I thought you were dead and I was killing myself on the inside for not even noticing that it wasn't you".

 

"Dean, it was Lucifer, he's incredibly manipulative and I don't blame you for not being tricked", Castiel said, still huffing from yelling at Dean. 

 

"Well Cas,  _ I _ blame me, because I should have known, Lucifer is good but he's not..you. I should have known", Dean says 

 

"Dean yo-", Castiel goes to start again, but Dean holds up his hand and the angel stopped, "That isn't what this is about", Dean said, and Castiel could have sworn he saw a blush on the hunter's face. 

 

"I just started sprialing and the end of the world was happening and freaking God was standing in my kitchen and it...too much." .Dean suddenly grew more serious before all the words rushed out at once. 

 

"Thank you for everything Castiel", Dean blurts out suddenly. The angel stares in a shocked confusion, not sure what that could possibly for. Castiel stares in confusion, "For what Dean?"

 

Dean scratches the back of his head, his eyes darting nervously around the room, anywhere but at the angel in front of him, "For everything, I've said it before but I'm going to say it now, 

 

I can't-couldn't live with you and I couldn't be here without and all that you've done for me thank you for it all."

 

"I .., Castiel stared, just you being here is more than enough and I'm not sure I could...be here without you. I don't need you to be here, I want to be here with...us, you’re important to..me ", Dean stuttered out. 

 

Dean was staring at now, complete fear in his eyes as he realized the severity of his words. 

 

“And I'm not just saying this because we're about to go into some battle or our lives are ending or one of us is on our deathbed, I want to say this right now".”, Dean said

 

Castiel watched in shock, his eyes still dried from tears. He just held onto Dean. He couldn't believe what was happening that Dean would say this things, 

 

"Please don't leave again, I can't handle it without you". The words echoed in the angel's brain with a loud ring, he had to keep repeating them. He was almost tempted to ask Dean to repeat them. 

 

"Thank you Dean, I don't have words, really I don't" Castiel said his voice so rough he was wondering if Dean could even hear him. 

 

"You don't have to," Dean said with a smile, clapping a hand on the angel's shoulder. 

 

"Now...let's go kick this Behemoth's ass", Dean says confidently, Castiel couldn't hide his small smile, his chest still heaving from crying. He let out the occasional hiccup and he was shocked, he felt himself blush.

 

"Are you sure you're ready?", Dean said, halfway putting a jar of holy oil in his duffel bag. 

 

Castiel felt himself hiccup again and he felt embarrassed, "Yes Dean I'll be okay,". Castiel wipes his face. 

 

"Good because I need you to cover my back", Dean said with a wink. Castiel laughed. 

 

Dean grabs his duffel, making sure they had the holy oil and extra angel blades, but anything else they might need and headed outside to the car. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

The rain had turned the ground into a mushy slippery mud. He had to carefully watch his footing as they made their way to the middle of the giant field. He watched Dean as he bounded effortlessly through the obstacles. The distance between them stretched but Castiel didn't mind or try to catch up at all.    
  
Castiel admired the landscape, it was much easier and more beautiful to step into the golden tall grass than to watch from the passenger's side window of the Impala.   
  
The sky was bright as well and only growing brighter. There were cracks of orange and yellow light seeping from the greyish clouds left over from the departing storm.    
  
Castiel glared at the ground, cursing loudly in Enochian, as he shoe sunk into a rather deep puddle of muddy water. He had to wrench his foot with a considerable amount of effort to actually free it. Castiel  looked angrily at his now mud covered shoe and tried his best to keep up with Dean’s fast pace, despite the unsavory conditions of the ground.    
  
Castiel eyed the horizon, somewhere out there, on some place of existence there was a giant ancient beast that he and Dean were going to have to kill. He didn’t want to admit to Dean that he was nervous, they knew a lot about this creature and how to kill but his fatigue was still getting to him, even now he could barely keep up with Dean.   
  
Dean had turned around now and was staring at Castiel from ahead in the muddy field. He made a questioning gesture and even from there Castiel could sense his look of concern, even if he could barely see.    
  
Castiel gave a thumbs up, brushing some of the mud off his shoes so he could walk properly. It was easier to see the hidden patches if he kept his gaze fixated on the ground at all times. The puddles were sneakily hidden under the long grass and Castiel felt himself making large bounds instead of walking normally.    
  
They crossed the field in around 20 minutes, it seemed almost endless it was shocking that they were making good time. Castiel knew the ritual  didn’t have to be done at a certain time but the more daylight they had, the better it would be. Based on where sun was, if they were lucky they would be able to get to the place they needed to by sunset.    
  
Castiel looked again to find he had closed in on Dean and hadn’t noticed with the rustling and crunching underneath of his feet. Dean gestured with his hand to the right to something on the ground. It was a giant crevice that looked like a indent in the Earth, it went inward around several feet on each side. It was quite odd looking, like something had taken a giant slice out of the soft ground. Dean didn’t say anything, but he nodded, and they continued making their way across the landscape. Castiel tried to keep pace with Dean this time to avoid any future hazards. It did seem that the defect in the ground would most likely have been caused by the Behemoth. Castiel quickened his pace.    
  


Castiel  wondered how the it would react to either of them, even Castiel had never fought or seen one. The only knowledge he knew having been from overhearing conversations with other angels and Sachel’s journals. He knew that Sachiel’s words were words of truth but the angel’s fate had cost him, and now he and Dean were walking to a battle not as prepared as they could have been. Castiel was even more worried about it going solely after Dean. 

 

Dean set down his duffel bag with all their supplies. Castiel watched as the last of the sunset vanished over the horizon, so much for having the sunlight to help them. 

 

Dean shone the flashlight on the wet earth, he pulled the holy oil from his duffel bag on the ground. There was very little instruction in Sachiel's journals on how exactly the spell was to be performed, but Castiel thought mixing the ingredients should be enough. The Behemoth had of course attacked him, but he had been to able to summon it once. 

 

“Well, now or never?”, Dean said, looking at Castiel.

 

Dean traced a summoning circle in white chalk and poured the holy oil in a circle surrounding it. He then cut his own palm, dripping the blood in the center. Castiel just stared at him, Dean returned his gaze with a grim look, before he handed the knife to Castiel to do the same. 

 

The angel took the blade and hesitantly cut his own palm, the blood dripped onto the center of the circle. Both he and Dean watched for anything, but nothing happened. 

 

Castiel squinted into the horizon, off in the distance, he saw a crack of light in the darkness, like crystal splitting the sky. He peered closer at the ground where the spell ingredients began to glow a bright blue, which shifted to green, then to bioluminesce colour. 

 

The crack on the horizon split again, creating a web of cracks that shot down into the ground and split like the roots of a tree. 

 

Castiel glanced at Dean, his face shone from the glow underneath both their feet. The hunter brandished his own angel blade which a firm set expression standing his ground and Castiel copied his stance. His confidence returning, if only slightly. 

 

Castiel dove out of the way as the light shone from the sigil Dean had burnt on the ground. The beam of light shot into the sky and it cracked the light mid-air and created a web of cracks in the sky. Castiel watched in wonder and shock, staring in surprise at Dean who returned his expression. The angel watched as the creature stepped out of the web of cracks, it's footsteps shaking the ground. It was taller than he had originally thought, maybe a hundred or so feet. 

 

It resembled a giant deer, two antlers made entirely of crystal stuck out of it's head. It's eyes glittered brightly as it focused on both angel and the hunter.  Long legs that seemed to resemble giant oaks trees. The ground shook as it took a step until all of it was out of the portal.

 

The creature sat on its haunches, looking around somewhat blindly and let out a roared that sounded like a sharp whistle. It's bright red glowed harshly in the dark night and it pointed it's gaze. 

 

Castiel craned his neck to see and his eyes squinted in response to it's brilliance. It shone with a grace-like light, a loud keening seemed to echo across the open field and causing Castiel to cover his ears in response. 

 

Castiel had an flashback to being trapped in that circle, back in the second house, its voice was almost the same only sharper. The voice had tried to kill him from the inside out, just like it had Sachiel. 

 

The angel stuck out his hand towards Dean, who took it immediately, Castiel held Dean's hand and glanced into his eyes briefly. Before Dean let go of his hand and went sprinting down the field. 

 

The Behemoth still focused on the angel but darted it's head to the left as Dean went sprinting by. It quickly turned it's head and swept the ground with its arm, it's claws going frighteningly close to Dean. But Dean was ready and lept out of the way, darting around the move to stab the creature in its hand. 

 

But he didn’t move fast enough as the Behemoth’s claws grazed his forehead but the impact was still enough to send flying back into the ground. 

 

Castiel winced as the shriek pierced the air again. It sounded like glass being shattered. Castiel rushed forward to attack his angel blade in his hand. 

 

_ "Dean!" _ , Castiel roared as he attacked stabbing the creature in its side. It screamed loudly and struck it's right hand down into the dirt, barely missing Castiel as he dived out of the way. 

 

He nearly ran into its leg as it lifted its leg up and shook the ground again and Castiel tripped over another defect in the ground. He wouldn't be able to reach Dean in time. He paused for a second. 

 

Panicking slightly as he felt the ground shift slightly and he almost fell over. He couldn't tell if it was from the creature or his own dizziness. It was a quick decision but Castiel mustered up the energy and stumbled to his feet. 

 

Castiel made a silent apology to Dean, there was a chance that this would hurt him as well but Castiel had no other options. Castiel kept running screaming at the creature in Enochian, hoping to get it’s attention. 

 

The Behemoth turned its form slowly and the ground shook as Castiel turned away from the brilliant light. 

 

Castiel dove out of the way of the Behemoth's giant leg and it nearly crushed him. It roared loudly in response to Castiel's true voice and somehow managed to move much faster than the angel expected. He tripped up and stumbled over his own feet in an attempt to get away. He had to give chase and loop around to check on Dean as soon as possible.

 

Castiel pointed his head downward, focusing on where he was placing his feet so he didn't trip again. All he saw was the blur of the grass as the last bits of sunset reflected on the field. It was just blurring greens and yellows as he ran. He felt like he was going to drop but he was faster than the Behemoth was so he could rest for brief moments. He rested with his hands on his knees. It felt like he'd been ran over and then thrown down a hill. 

 

Once he'd ran around for what seemed like hours he looped around looking at the Behemoth. The creature now swept his head lower and Castiel could finally get a good look at it. It seemed to remember some sort of dragon-like creature with a row of sharp teeth. It looked like it was also covered with what Castiel could guess would be antlers, except they were sharper. 

 

Castiel stopped trying his best to run but he was going to have to stay close so the creature would follow him. He hung close to the creature and ran back towards where Dean would be. He was a little anxious that Dean didn't give chase to the Behemoth but there was a high chance that he saw Castiel leading it away and decided to stay back to ambush it when the angel returned.

 

Before Castiel could have another thought he felt the the world turn upside and teeth sink the bottom of his coat. Castiel was swung into the air and back into the ground and he rolled in the dry grass. 

 

He was dazed and tried to push himself to his feet but he couldn't manage to get his balance. It felt like his entire left side of in pain. He stumbled and he couldn't even see where the Behemoth was because the entire world was spinning. 

 

He saw the glowing light as the creature came closer and he felt like it as going to pick him up and toss him again. Castiel was so depleted of energy that he had to but he could barely stumble out of the way as its arm smashed into the ground where he’d been standing only moments earlier. 

 

He didn't get far before he could hear the Behemoth roar again, this time before it could lower it's head to throw him again he felt the ground shake violently and then the creature scream loudly in pain. It bellowed loudly and sounded like a loud screeching that hurt Castiel's ears. 

 

The creature leaned it’s head over, grabbing Castiel’s arm in his teeth, the angel yelped as he was pulled from the ground again, the teeth sunk into his arm and he screamed as it bit down with a loud snapping noise. 

 

Castiel reached towards his grace, it was dwindling and there wasn’t much to spare, but enough that he could allow this creature to release him. It was a lower level nothing, despite its size, it was God’s pet and had very little power over him, weakened angel or not.

 

Castiel pressed on, it felt tremendously painful the Behemoth tried to swing him and throw him but Castiel used the momentum to swing his angel blade into its rough skin.

 

Castiel growled as he stabbed the angel blade into the creature's mouth. Its crystal-like skin was resistant but the blade still in half easily , leaking grace like blood from its mouth.

 

The Behemoth roared loudly in pain, shaking the angel in its mouth. Castiel held on with all his might, as it shook him like a chew toy before dropping him roughly into the dirt. 

 

Castiel attempted to cry out, but the air was knocked out of his chest as he hit the ground. He could see the beast shaking its head in pain and it yelled before falling over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Castiel barely moved out of the way as the nearly crushed him. It's body hitting the ground with a rumble that shook the ground violently. Castiel stared beside him shock.

 

But it still wasn't dead, it held itself up on one arm, and Castiel winced, waiting to be batted by it's claws.

 

The angel opened his eyes to Dean, standing over the Behemoth, holding his angel blade which he stabbed with a shout into the Behemoth's shining red eyes. The angel's chest heaved, as he held himself up on his arms and watched the beast wither in pain. He couldn't enjoy it, even though it had smashed him around and nearly killed him seconds earlier.

 

Castiel pushed himself out of the dirt, the carcass of the Behemoth looked to be rotting before his eyes.

 

Castiel covered his eyes as a bright light shone from behind the sleeve of his trenchcoat and then it dimmed.

 

Castiel watches as Dean stands above the Behemoth convulsed. He stumbled back as it died. Light streamed from its crystal-like form, the fading from its form.

 

Dean stared for several seconds at the angel for several seconds, before he bounded across the grass.

 

"Cas? Cas! are you okay?!", Dean asks, near panic.

 

Castiel cries out in pain, holding his injured arm. His back ached from falling so high, but his arm was far more severe. Blood pooled around the bite wound underneath his fingers. and Castiel almost passed out from the severity of the wound. He moaned loudly, shutting his eyes (his face pinching in pain)

 

"Hold on, one sec", Dean grabbed his jacket and then his flannel shirt which he wrapped around Castiel's arm in an attempt at a tourniquet. the hunter's own hands shaking as well. Dean made a makeshift sling as Castiel winced in pain and wrapped it around the angel’s body

 

He gathered his remaining grace and tried to focus it towards his arm wound and not passing out from the pain.

 

_Dean._

 

“Dean!” Castiel called before he realized Dean was still standing a few feet away, covered in blood from his head and looking shakily at the dead creature. There was patches of black invading his vision and the angel squinted to see in the darkness.

 

“We..um we actually did and...wow”, Dean said, before he turned his gaze on Castiel.

 

“Cas?” Dean said

 

“I’m not...I’ll heal” Dean scoffed and Castiel knew he rolled his eyes. “It might take awhile, but I’m fine Dean really.”, Castiel said reassuringly. Dean was bleeding from his head.

 

Their slow pace made even slower by the marshy and uneven ground.

 

Castiel was relieved when Dean shifted slightly in the grass. Dean's eyes fluttered slightly before they shot right open and he tried to get up and groaned in response.  
  
"Cas?" He winced as his tried to stand again, Castiel stopped him  
  
_"Don't_ ", Castiel ordered. Dean stopped, but he did look around. "Where are we? What happened?"

 

“We defeated the Behemoth...”. Dean nodded numbly as Castiel continued, "...we're almost back to the car, I couldn't carry all the supplies back, we'll have to go back". Dean nodded.

 

For the first time Dean really looked at him and he swore.  
  
"Jeez Castiel you look terrible!" Dean said. His tone quickly changed as he woke up more, "Cas? Cas! are you okay?!", Dean asked, near panic.  
  
"I'll heal... It doesn't hurt.", Castiel lied.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, "That thing dragged you through the mud several times, you’ve got to be in some kind of pain, grace or no grace.  
  
"Yes it did, but it could have been worse. It does appear more severe than it is, it's just superficial", Castiel did believe that to an extent. His grace was slowly beginning to heal the wounds on his side.

 

Castiel cried out in pain, holding his arm in pain. His back ached from falling so high but his arm was far more severe. Blood pooled around the bite wound underneath his fingers. and Castiel almost passed out from the severity of the wound.

 

“Superficial, my ass,” Dean said, taking off his jacket.

 

Even more difficult was the strain it was placing on the already injured angel. The marshy ground was downright unnavigable with only the moonlight as a light source.  
  
Dean stopped for a brief break and set Castiel  down in the grass. His face ached, in fact his entire left side was still hurting from being through the dirt.

 

Castiel clenched his teeth and kept walking, ignoring the pain radiating throughout his entire body. The angel’s left side was covered in sticks, mud and grass. It wasn’t as severe his arm but they stung awfully.

  
He still incredibly worried about Dean. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding and the angel was thankful for that. He was concerned that he hadn't woken up, but in his weakened state there was very little he could do.

"Hold on, one sec", Dean took off his flannel shirt which he wrapped around Castiel's arm, in an attempt at a tourniquet, the hunter's own hands shaking as well. Dean made a makeshift sling as Castiel winced in pain and wrapped it around the angel’s body. Castiel gathered his remaining grace and tried to focus it towards his arm wound and not passing out from the pain.

 

“Thank you, Dean,”, Castiel said. Dean nodded solemnly.

  
"Can you walk?", Dean  said, Castiel shook his head.  
"I think I'm good.", Dean said and this time and he got up without much trouble. Castiel didn’t even try to hide his sigh of relief.  
  
Now, Castiel tried to get up from the grass and the pain in his arm flared up badly. He'd been focusing all his energy into making sure he didn’t bleed out. so the pain had been an afterthought. Now that he put his weight on it again the injury flared and sent waves of pain that almost knocked him out.

 

The angel winced, "I need help.", he said shamefully.  
  
Dean grabbed Castiel's left side and helped him to his feet. Once he was standing again it felt a little better, his grace was still worn thin but he focused enough to try and heal the injury or at least enough to alleviate the pain for now.  
  
"I'm good, let's just get back to the car and then we worry", Castiel said, which didn't change Dean's concerned expression, but he nodded anyway.

 

They reached the Impala soon, Castiel leaned heavily on Dean's shoulders. He grace now drained to almost nothing from now only keeping him walking and awake but also keeping him alive from the Behemoth's assault.

 

Dean wasn't in the best shape either his steps were wonky and he had to pause, presumably because he was too dizzy to keep walking. Castiel could barely keep himself awake too, every step or movement aggravated his arm and made the pain return in waves.

 

once he finally saw the Impala parked next to a tree next to a dirt road that branched off the highway.

 

"...Cas..man you good?", Castiel cringed at the pain in his arm and back. "Hmmpph" was all the angel could manage.

 

Dean opened the passengers' side of the car. Castiel hadn't even realized they'd made it to the other side.  

 

"Can you hang on one second?", Dean said, Castiel nodded as Dean went to the other side of the car.

 

Dean held up Castiel's arm, removing it from his trenchcoat

 

and wrapped it in bandaged crumsily. Castiel groaned loudly which made Dean apologized profusely.

 

Then Dean hastily redid the sling made out of his shirt.

 

"That'll have to do...", Dean said.

 

Castiel groaned, he felt better laying down, but Dean was still not looking that well. Once Castiel had the sling wrapped around his arm

 

His arm felt better with the pressure from the bandage on the bite wounds

 

"Dean, you can't drive like that", Castiel said flaty, he was met with Dean's incredulous expression.

 

"Well how are we going to get out of here if I don't?", Dean asked, annoyed.

 

"Dean you're covered in blood and you can barely walk", Castiel as he pulled himself to sit up better, he winced as the movement pulled the bandage.

 

"Well what do you think w-we should do?", Dean stuttered out, wiping some blood that dripping from beneath the bandage around his head.  

 

"I can drive, I'll heal quicker and I can see straight and probably won't kill us in a fiery crash", Castiel said sarcastically. He knew they were in the middle of nowhere and a crash was highly unlikely but ending up in a ditch wasn’t going to be helpful either.

 

Castiel was already getting himself up and he groaned again. Dean was glaring at him, but he didn't say anything. He quickly helped Castiel into the driver's seat and grabbed the keys from his pocket. Castiel closed his eyes, the pain was almost unbearable but once he settled into the front seat it was

 

"Please be careful”, Dean holding his head with a moan.

 

"Of course Dean", Castiel said, absolutely serious.

Castiel started the Impala and he managed to steer the car around, one handed, and back onto the road. It was slow and still pulled on his right side, but once he was on the road the angel felt much better. Despite the light from the headlights Impala’s it was still almost impossible to see. The moon having vanished

 

He didn't even know which way was town, he nudged Dean.

 

Dean’s eyes were barely open, "Dean! stay awake! Which way are we going?", Castiel said.

 

"Left, Dean whined, his head in his hands.

 

"Dean, I need you to stay awake I don't know which way we're going"

 

Dean grumbled and he forced his tired eyes open, "Go down this road, 'should be there in a 20 minutes, it's on the right", he groaned.

 

Castiel was thankful that most of the drive, with the exception of the first turn, was most straight so he didn't have to move the wheel and move his injured arm. The road was not the most flat and he felt guilty going too fast

 

They finally reached the hotel and Castiel drives up to their room, sighing in relief. "We're here", Castiel said.

 

Dean blinked his eyes open and rubbed his head. _"Dean"_

 

"'m good", Dean said and he opened his eyes, opening the passenger’s side door.  

 

Castiel opened the door with his left arm, "Dean I need help", the angel says shamefully. Dean opens the door and stumbles to the other side, allowing Castiel to lean against him.

 

Dean was already on the angel's side of the car helping him out "Thank you"

 

"No problem, now I want to sleep for 20 years, _shit_ ” Dean swore, holding his head.

 

Castiel nodded, he could use rest and he wasn't sure if pain medication would even be able to help him, but it couldn't hurt him either. He was worried about Dean having a concussion, he could talk and hadn't gotten ill, but he was still worried.

 

They both get into the hotel using the side door, Dean collapses into the furthest bed, and drops his bag on the other side of the bed.

 

Castiel lowers himself carefully into the other bed with a sigh of relief. . Adjusting the makeshift sling on his arm and settling more into the bed. He sighed as the pain eased slightly, even on the horribly uncomfortable mattress.

 

He glanced at Dean and threw the advil next to him along with a bottle of water. _"Dean."_ Dean turned to him and squinted, clawing for the pain medication and taking it before turning his head into the pillows.

 

The angel sighed, turning on the old tv in the old hotel room. Dean occasionally made a pained noise  and Castiel checked on him occasionally.

 

The pain medication kicked in eventually and the angel was thankful, as he relaxed against the itchy bed sheets and took comfort in the rattling of the late night commercials.

 

 

Castiel didn't even realized he had fallen asleep and he awoke with a start, instantly turning to Dean. it’s still dark outside so it couldn’t have been asleep that long.

 

Dean had convinced him that he didn't need medical attention, but the angel was still extremely worried. It was not like either had been in the condition to get to any sort of hospital anyways.

 

Dean was standing up with his bag, turning the bathroom light off, he had changed the bandage on his head and still looked weary. Bruises covered his face and his eyes were red rimmed but he still looked world's better than he had last night.

 

"I called Sam, he's going to meet us here, but I am going to get something to eat before he gets here.", Dean said. To Castiel's angry glare he said, "I'm going to walk, it's just up the road, you want anything?".

 

"No Dean I'm okay, do you have your phone?".Dean nodded

 

"Be back in a few" and Castiel heard the door shut.

 

Castiel sighed, his arm still ached, but he felt he could at least move his upper body without too much struggle.

 

Dean returned soon with food and he was already eating food out of the bag hungrily. With his mouth full, "Sam called, he'll be here in a few hours at most." Castiel nodded.

 

"Are you sure you're good, like grace wise? What's the situation there?" Dean said.

 

"I am doing okay Dean, I think I just need time to recourapte more, but I'll be okay", Castiel said, already feeling himself falling asleep, but this feeling was relaxing and less anxiety inducing than before.

 

Dean smiled brightly, "Great, I'm glad." he said as he devoured his food, Castiel grinned despite himself.

  
  
  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Epilogue**

 

Castiel yawned as he descended the bunker, they had gone out gotten a proper sling once his arm had been rebanagaed.

 

Dean had been adamant he rest as soon as they returned to the bunker.

 

“ _The end of the world be damned_ ”, had been his exact words, Sam and Castiel had rolled their eyes. But the angel didn’t fight the order, he felt between the injuries sustained during the fight with the Behemoth and the general fatigue he’d been experiencing during the whole case, he was ready to pass out standing up.

 

Of course,  neither of them had not been feeling well enough to bother cleaning up their tracks, or even bother to grab most of their stuff they’d left in the field, not to mention the body of the Behemoth they would have to deal with.

 

Thankfully Dean’s wound healed up quickly, thanks to a couple stitches from Sam.

 

Castiel stands in the war room awkwardly, unsure of where to go, recalling that the last time he’d “been” in here had been while Lucifer had been possessing him, he shuddered at the memory. He makes his way slowly back to his bed, yawning again.

 

He couldn’t recall what he’d been doing here. Dean had texted him about... _something_? The sleepiness still weighed heavily on his shoulders.

 

His eyelids slowly close and he stumbles, yawning as he tries to stay awake but it’s a losing battle. Castiel lowers himself to the concrete floor and wrapped the blanket around his body to cushion himself and soon he’s asleep.

 

***

 

Castiel awakes to a loud slam and he nearly lept out of his skin, smashing his knee against the floor. He heard the clanking of footsteps, as he blinks and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 

Castiel walks into the war room and he hears a clang of the metal stairs. He smiles as Sam and Dean arrive down the stairs.

 

"Hey", the angel says.

 

Sam says with a smile, "Hi Cas." at the time Dean says, "How are you doing?"

 

"Hi Sam.", Castiel says and, "I'm doing well. My arm is feeling better, he no longer needs a sling and the bite marks have almost healed, which means his grace is recovering.

 

"Awesome." Dean says, "We managed to clean up everything, was a bitch but it's done."

 

"What happened with the Behemoth's corpse?"

 

Sam answers this time, "It just sort of disintrgeated which made things easier, but it was hard to trash everything from town we just have to cover up all the Enochian and burn any evidence." Sam says, his eyes are tired and he's covered in dirt. "I'm going to go shower", and he walking past Castiel,

 

Sam stops before leaves, "I'm glad you're feeling better Cas"

 

"Thank you Sam." Sam smiles before he turns and heads toward the bathroom.

 

"So..", Dean says. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starved. It was hellish, it took hours to collect everything ugh."

 

"Did you want to come with me I was going to grab pizza?", Dean says

 

"Sure. Dean I'd like that."

 

"I'm going to change, meet you at the car?", Dean says.

 

"Sure.", Castiel says with a smile as Dean heads off to his room.

 

***

Castiel gets outside, adjusting his trench over his arm, it's still sore and he winces but it feels excellent to be outside.

 

Dean comes out, and smiles at Castiel again.

 

"Ready?", Dean asks as opens

 

Castiel nods as he climbs into the car,

 

**Sunset Scene**

 

Castiel walks into the war room and he hears a clang of the metal stairs. He smiles as Sam and Dean arrive down the stairs.

 

"Hey", the angel says.

 

Sam says with a smile, "Hi Cas." at the time Dean says, "How are you doing?"

 

"Hi Sam.", Castiel says and, "I'm doing well. My arm is feeling better, he no longer needs a sling and the bite marks have almost healed, which means his grace is recovering.

 

"Awesome." Dean says, "We managed to clean up everything, was a bitch but it's done."

 

"What happened with the Behemoth's corpse?"

 

Sam answers this time, "It just sort of disintegrated which made things easier, but it was hard to trash everything from town we just have to cover up all the Enochian and burn any evidence." Sam says, his eyes are tired and he's covered in dirt. "I'm going to go shower", and he walking past Castiel,

 

Sam stops before leaves, "I'm glad you're feeling better Cas"

 

"Thank you Sam." Sam smiles before he turns and heads toward the bathroom.

 

"So..", Dean says. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starved. It was hellish, it took hours to collect everything ugh."

 

"Did you want to come with me I was going to grab pizza?", Dean says

 

"Sure. Dean I'd like that."

 

"I'm going to change, meet you at the car?", Dean says.

 

"Sure.", Castiel says with a smile as Dean heads off to his room.

 

Castiel gets outside, adjusting his trench over his arm, it's still sore and he winces but it feels excellent to be outside.

 

Dean comes out, and smiles at Castiel again.

 

"Ready?", Dean asks as opens

 

Castiel nods as walks into the car, the angel is staring off into the sunset.  
  
  
Dean poked his head out of the car, "You coming?"

 

"Yes, Dean"

 

He climbed back into the car and he saw Dean's worried expression. The sunlight made Dean's eyes almost glowing and Castiel could almost see every freckle on his face.

 

His eyes were filled with something Castiel couldn't place. There was some worry and some concern and perhaps even a little bit of sadness.

 

"What it is Dean?"

 

"Are you sure you're okay?

 

"Yes Dean, I'm okay.", Castiel said, smiling. Dean return the smiled brightly as he started the car. 

 

Castiel leaned his head on the passenger's side window and watched the last remains of the sunset.

 


End file.
